The Beginning of a love story
by GazeAtTheSky
Summary: in a high school life, where everything is boring for him, his meeting with Sakura will change his vision of school forever. it will be a love story with pain and happiness, will he be able to find happiness in the end or will he feel pain.


It has been a month since school started. I had yet to find something that would make my high school life interesting. But without knowing it, the appearance of a girl would change everything.  
She was a fashionista, but to the guys disappointment she never went past the limit. Her tight clothes highlight her perfect shapes and with her black hair and pretty face, she makes every guy fall for her. This girl's name was Sakura. Any guys could look at her for hours and they wouldn't get bored from her pretty look, to the way her eyes catches you or even the way she walks with her miniskirt. She's the center of attention with every guy wanting her but none can get close to. Every girl despises her or admires her. She was either everybody's hate or pleasure. Always surrounded by friends but always giving a cold aura when alone, nobody dares talking to her but everybody's looking from afar at her body.  
Never did I think I could get close to her but fate had other ideas.  
It all started yesterday, while going home, Sakura appeared in front of me, saying she wanted to talk to me. This was something I never expected and I started to panic. What should I do what should I do, and without realising it, I started to run away. I could hear her voice telling me to wait for her, but I kept on running until I heard somebody falling behind me. I watched behind me to see Sakura on the ground. Because of her high heels, she felt and injured her leg.  
-are you fine? Can you stand up?, I asked while hurrying to her side  
-I don't think I can, my leg hurts, answered Sakura with some pain in her voice  
-why did you run when you have high heels, I replied, acting like if I didn't care about her injuries  
- I wanted to talk to you,  
- why me?, I wondered  
- If you take me home, I will tell you, aren't you a man? What are you doing standing still while there's a woman on the ground? Said Sakura with a harsh voice  
I was getting angered but I kept my frustration and didn't talk back to her. I offered a piggy back ride. At first, Sakura was blushing;  
-no way, this is too embarrassing, what if people saw us, yelled Sakura  
- what else do you want me to do, it's not like want to do it but there's no other choice  
Reluctant, she went on my back. I could feel her body touching my back; her chest was making me excited after all he was still a guy. While, Sakura could feel my heartbeat, she was blushing and so was I.  
I started to walk while following Sakura's directions. And this was the start of a bond of friendship and... Perhaps, even more.  
During the walk, except when she talked to tell me where to go, it was a dead silent;

Both people were so shy, they couldn't believe how the situation turned out to be. Luckily, on their way, there was nobody.  
"Should I say something, this is awkward. So umm are you fine" was I thinking but I just shook my head while thinking how stupid this sentence was. I was so nervous. I was never confronted to a situation like this. I was just an average boy and now I'm alone with one of the prettiest girl in school. I always thought it would be a dream to be alone with her but now I feel like if it's a nightmare. Luckily, we arrived at Sakura's house. Well not really a house but more like a mansion. Just like Sakura's elegance, the mansion was making me speechless. A fountain, a mansion which was three or even four times bigger than my house, I was stoned as I never saw something like this.  
- Hey what are you doing? We arrived, take me inside and you can go, said Sakura.  
Coming back to reality I nodded and walked her inside, I was in awe from everything he saw.  
After putting "milady" like the butler called her, I quickly rushed home all red; I didn't ask her why she wanted to talk to me. This situation was making me nervous. After going home, I just lay on the bed and was thinking about what happened.

The alarm went off; my hand was searching for it, after countless try I finally turned it off. Walking like a zombie I changed clothes and brushed his teeth before going to the kitchen where the rest of the family were already eating breakfast. My mom was a cook in a three star restaurant; she's one of those typical moms trying to do her best for her kids and for that I am grateful. While my dad was more strict. He's a lawyer and wants me to live with honor, pride and justice. Always telling me to do this and that. Finally, there's my sister, Rux, a year younger than me. She kind of has a brother complex, always following mike and admiring him. But take this out and she was one fine girl. Her body was more feminine than most girls in Mike's year. She had good sense of fashion unlike me. She was also smart and enjoyed school life which made her kind of my opposite.  
After the usual good morning sent by everybody, I took his breakfast and walked out of my house. My sister quickly running to be beside me. She tried to talk to me without success. I was in my zombie mode, since life was so boring and repetitive for me, without really being fully awake. I already knew what the routine was, waking up, changing clothes, eating, walking to school, listening to class and having fun with my friends. Except for the last part, I would mostly be half-awake.  
I then arrived at school after a sleepy bye to his sister. Coming in class, I just fell on my chair trying to get more sleep before class. My class was mostly made of average people. The only person I considered my close friend was Akiba, he was my best friend for two years. We became friend during secondary two when we both went to detention and we started to talk, sharing our life and without knowing it we became close. Now that we're in secondary 4, we're still best friend but while I mostly only had him as friend. Akiba was more like a popular kid and knew most of the students in their year. He flirts with every girl he meets which gave him a bad and a good reputation. If he ever wants a serious relation it will be hard but he can make friends really easily with his carefree attitude.

Class went as usual, boring, and dinner came. I was heading to Akiba's table to eat when... She came.  
Sakura came in my class screaming my name, Mike Mike, while waving her hands. As soon as she entered the class saying my name, everybody stopped what they were doing and started to look at me. It was dead silent. Except Sakura who invited me to go walk to the park with her. In this silence, I nodded and quickly followed her. I couldn't stand the pressure all the stare the guy were giving me so I rushed outside. On my way, I received some cheers from Akiba telling me to relax and have fun. It was a cool day, the sun was present but there were still some winds. As she walked outside towards me, I realised how pretty she was. With a one piece dress which was showing more of her body than hiding, with her high heels and her leather coat, she would most certainly take any guy's attention but it seemed she had put her eyes on him. We started to walk. The silence was present but eventually I started to talk.  
-So umm why did you call me here for? I asked  
- well first I wanted to say thanks, answered Sakura with a smile. I blushed at her smile, thinking how cute it was.  
- Just for thanks? Or is there anything else, I wondered

- No, I wanted to talk about other thing as well.  
- Go ahead, all my attention is yours  
- well, it's ummm, said Sakura without being able to make a clear sentence  
- what is it? Don't worry, I won't laugh or be mean, I assured

- well, could you walk me home after school today?, said Sakura while looking away to hide her red cheeks  
I was surprised at her request, I wasn't expecting something like that, perhaps she loves me I thought but I quickly took out this idea, why me? I'm just an average boy.  
- Well what's your answer?, asked Sakura  
- may I know why do you want me to walk you home and why me? I asked her. I could see Sakura cheeks get redder. I guessed she didn't really want to answer but I wanted to know her reason.

- It's nothing; it's just that I feel like you're the only guy who doesn't treat me specially. You see, since I was in high school, I had the princess treatment and had everything I wanted. It gave me advantages but I never really had a friend that treated me normally.

- Me..? I said while blushing to my ears

- It's just that you feel different, don't feel special, yelled Sakura with some anger in her eyes

- Yes, I know, I answered, scared by her looks

- So what is your answer, asked Sakura again

- It will be my pleasure, "milady", I said while joking trying to brighten the mood, just to have a small punch from Sakura right after I said that. She kept hitting my shoulder while blushing. I was letting her do what she wanted while looking at her smile, I started to smile. Thinking how somebody's smile could make you smile was a thought I never had, but right now I felt happy with this girl.

We kept on walking but silence was still in the air as they couldn't watch each other face due to their shyness. When we arrived at the park, we went and sit on a bench while looking at the kids playing in the park attractions. Girl or boy it didn't matter, they all played with big smiles on their face and they had fun. After watching at them for a while, I gazed at the sky and asked her, what's your last name?

-What, my last name? Panicked Sakura, surprised

-Yes you,

-It's Vo, Sakura Vo's my name, what about yours? She asked me.

-Mine? Its Tang, I answered while looking at her eyes

The laugh from the kids playing covered up the silence that took place between the two. The awkwardness was at its peak when I decided to ask her about her past. In which, Sakura replied with her story. She was born in a rich family, blessed with everything she grew up spoiled, and she could have anything she wanted. At first, she thought it was normal to have what you wanted but when entering primary school, she realised her attitude of superiority towards the other kids only made her be alone. She would then hide her feelings trying to fit with people. When she entered high school, she decided to be strong and hide her feelings. For two years, everybody around her would just obediently stay away from her. The few friends she had weren't true friends; they just wanted to use her as a tool for their own goals. For two years, she took the entire burden on herself but eventually, she realised you can't always keep everything to yourself. And that's when she saw me. I listened to her tale passionately, only interrupting her every now and then to understand more about her. I realized Sakura was the complete opposite of me. I was born in an average family, where happiness and love were more present than money. I lived through primary school and high school until now by being a normal kid, having fun when I could, being with my friends. Sakura then wanted to go back to school which I accepted and after a last look at the sky, we walked back towards school. While walking, the weather was starting to get cooler and Sakura was obviously getting cold. I didn't even think about it twice and offered my vest to her. At first she was reluctant but I insisted and she accepted his vest while blushing a little. Again, the silence was present between both of us but this time, it didn't feel awkward at all. It was a silence more than welcome for us I believe.

When we arrived at school, we went on their separate ways; I went back to his class while Sakura went to hers. When I entered class, I was welcomed by Akiba who wanted to hear everything about me and her. I went to his table and started to explain it was nothing big, just that she wanted me to walk her home. From there, Akiba made so much assumptions, that she wanted him, that she loved me, that she has something for me, but I knew that all she wanted was a friend she could rely on. Then Akiba realized;

- Does this mean you're leaving me alone after school? Asked Akiba

- Seems like it, just for today okay?, I will try asked her if she doesn't mind you coming with us, I replied

- You sure know what I want, Mike, said Akiba while winking to me.

It was then that the bell ring telling us it's time to go back to class. I didn't listen at all for the rest of the day since I was lost in my thoughts about her. Finally, the last bell ring which meant class was over and I could go home which meant I could be with her.

I went outside, waiting for her. It was a bit cold without my vest on since Sakura kept it. I looked past the hundred of student passing by me to go home, while desperately looking for her. After the first wave of student went home, I started to wonder if she didn't lie to me and tricked me. Looking at my watch every second, I was starting to lose faith in her when I finally saw her going out. She was as pretty as ever and she had my vest on. She was surrounded by people, friends? Servants? Comrades? I couldn't tell but she walked towards me. I quickly stood up and arranged my clothes.

-Hi Sakura, what took you so long? I asked her, just to get as an answer her glare. She took out my vest, threw it to me and coldly said, sorry, I have other things to do today. Then she just walked past me and following her footsteps were the people that was puppet walking to her. Before I even had the chance to do a thing, she was already gone. I took my vest to my face to try concealing my sadness. My vest still had Sakura's odor, it was feeling like fruit that was fresh but even that didn't made me happy nor calm as I was wondering what could have happened to make her go away without even telling me something. Was our walk at dinner just some sort of playtime for her? I couldn't believe it. During dinner when she talked to me, I felt like if she didn't lie and really wanted to trust me... and I blindly did. Now I'm just confused and lost with that girl. I gazed at the sky and water drops were falling from the sky as I was starting to walk home, alone.


End file.
